


It's Not My Pain

by so_iluv1d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos soulmate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cashton, Depressed Ashton, Hurt Michael, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Ashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Outcast Luke, Popular Michael, Protective Calum, Soccer Player Calum, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, beat-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_iluv1d/pseuds/so_iluv1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate au in which soulmates feel each other's pain and Luke doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Little Something I wrote on the plane..... Tell me what you think?

I feel a pulsing pain in my stomach, liked I'm being kicked. But it's not my pain. My soulmate is being kicked. I want to cry. I want to find out who is kicking them and why. I want to help my soulmate. But I can't. I don't know who they are. 

\-----

I always wonder why it has to be pain.

I don't understand why my soulmate has to feel my pain. I wouldn't want to hurt them. Why couldn't it have been happiness or something like that? It only hurts me to feel them in pain. It won't help us find each other or form a strong bond. I just don't see any reason for it. But anyways it's not like I can do anything about it. I'm an awkward and tall 18 year-old without any magical powers, so yeah that's not going to happen.

I sigh and walk into my school, aka hell. Fun.

"Hi Calum," I greet my best friend by our lockers, which are right next to each other. 

"Hey Luke," the tall kiwi boy greets quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"What happened?" I ask him, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly.

"He hurt himself," Calum sniffed. We both have decided that our soulmates are boys, based on the occasional immense pain felt in our groins.

"Well, we always feel our soulmates pain. So if he hurts himself, you're going to feel it."

"No," he sniffed, "I mean he hurt himself- like he cut himself Luke."

"Oh Calum, I'm sorry," I say, wrapping him into a hug. 

"A-and that's not the worst part Luke. The worst part is that I can feel his pain, I can feel how much he hates himself and I can't do anything about it. I don't know who he is and it hurts me that I can't help him." 

"Well then we can only hope that you find him soon," I say and continue to hold him until he calms down.

This is why I hate the soulmate system. It just brings everyone more pain. 

"Thanks man," he says.

"Anytime bro."

The bell rings and we make our way to our first class, which is coincidentally Soulmates. Yes we have a class on soulmates where we learn things about soulmate bonds and all that shit.

I sit in near the middle of the room, next to Calum. 

"Oh hey guess what?" He says excitedly, his sadness disappearing.

"What?" I ask amused.

"We won our game yesterday," he says happily. Calum is the captain of the soccer team. He's really good. 

"Like that's a surprise. You guys always win," I say.

"Yeah I know but this one was against Redwood, you know our rivals." 

"Yes I am aware who our rival school is Calum." I roll my eyes and we turn towards the front as the teacher, Mrs. Bridge, calls for attendance.

After she finishes, she starts into a lecture about how people should not purposely carve their names or addresses into their arms just to meet their soulmate. 

"It will happen on it's own time. There is no need to rush," She states.

"Mrs. Bridge?" Michael Clifford pipes up from the back of the room.

"Yes Michael," she sighs.

"This is a little off topic, but um... I was wondering something about soulmates. Okay so you know how women give birth? Well of course you do. But um, when women give birth, do their soulmates feel the pain?" He asks making the whole class laugh.

Michael Clifford is a tall boy with pale skin and for now, black hair. He always dyes it different colors. He is very funny and popular. Personally, I think he's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. But I doubt he knows I exist. The only thing interesting I do is play guitar, sing, and trip over my long legs ALL THE TIME. I've heard that Michael plays guitar too and I know that Calum plays the bass.

"Why yes, yes they do. Back to what I was saying...." Mrs. Bridge says trying to get the class back on topic. It was a lost cause.

"Wait? Do guys feel girls period cramps? Man that would suck!" Ashton Irwin giggles. 

Ashton Irwin is a tall boy with wild curly golden hair. He's got a big ass smile with deep ass dimples. He seems to be a very happy boy. He is always laughing and he is one of the only boys I know who actually giggles. He usually tames his wild curls in a man bun, a bandana, or he'll just let it free. He is also Michael Clifford's best friend. I've heard he plays drums but I don't know if that's true.

"Yes we do, and it hurts man, like holy shit it totally gave me a new respect for women," A guy named Jordan responds. The girls whoop and we all laugh.

"Okay, can I just ask, how do you guys manage to get hit in the balls so many times," a girl asks.

"It just happens, the amount of times depends on your luck and your friends," Calum says, getting a collective nod out of every guy in class.

"Want a demonstration?" I ask reaching towards Calum.

"NO SHE DOES NOT!!!! Luke stop!!" He says, grabbing my outstretched hand and pinching it. 

"Ow! Calum that hurt! Kiss it better," I demand thrusting my hand in front of his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael staring at me. Must be because of the commotion I'm causing.

"Yeah......Rather not," he says pushing it away. The whole class laughs at our interaction.

"Ugh Teenagers," Mrs. Bridge grumbles as the bell rings.

\---

I absolutely hate gym class. It's just not a good place for me. I'm more of a rock out in my bedroom person. Not an athletic person. I always trip and am clumsy so basically the coach hates me.

I don't like the coach either. When Michael Clifford switched into our gym class, I figured out he was the laziest person ever. But I'm not mad about that, for some reason I actually find that extremely cute. What I'm mad about is that the coach doesn't make him do anything. He just lets him sit out. But if I ever try to sit out all hell will break loose. So yeah, the coach is a dick basically.

When I walk into the locker room to change into my gym clothes, I feel a strong pain start to throb throughout my body. It feels sort of like fear or shame. 

The thing about this whole soulmate pain thing is that the closer your soulmate is, the more present the feeling of their emotional pain is. Meaning that if I was far away from my soulmate their emotional pain would be most likely subdued, I wouldn't feel the full extent of it unless it was extreme emotional pain, like Calum's soulmate wanting to kill themselves. But if I was in the same room as my soulmate I would feel their emotional pin quite clearly. Soulmates always feel the physical pain.

Basically my soulmate is in the same room, and something is scaring him. 

"Come on Michael! Take it off in here," I heard a voice say.

"You always go in the stall to change it," another one said.

"Please don't make me? I really don't want to," I heard Michael plead.

"Come on man. It can't be that bad. Don't be a wuss." The first voice said again.

Is Michael my soulmate?

I'll figure it out later, he needs help now.

I turn into the bathroom, where the commotion is happening, and see that three boys are cornering Michael. Michael must of been trying to get into the stalls to change and the boys must be stopping him. If he is that soulmate, and if that pain I felt last night was his, that must be why he doesn't want to take his shirt off. I need to help him.

"Oi!" I yell, getting the attention of the boys, "what's going on?" I ask. The thing is, although I am as awkward and harmless as a penguin, most people don't know that. All they see is this tall 6 foot 2 guy, which is usually intimidating. Michael is tall too, but he is vulnerable at the moment which I guess makes him an easy target. Hah- Not on my watch.

While they were blabbering an excuse to me, I gestures to Michael to go to a stall. He thanked me with his eyes and ran quickly to a stall.

I hope he is my soulmate.

\----

Today is the day that the seniors are going on a three day retreat to some campsite. We had to choose a tent buddy and bring a tent. So my buddy is Calum and he is bringing our tent. I'm kind of excited for the retreat. Yet, neither Calum nor I know how to pitch a tent; so that will be fun to figure out. 

It's been four weeks since the Michael incident and I'm pretty sure he's my soulmate. He just probably doesn't know I'm his. I mean, I would tell him what I'm thinking but I'm kind of scared. Also, why would a popular guy like Michael talk to an awkward outcast like me? 

I am currently waiting on the front steps of the school for Calum to show up. We have to get on the bus soon. I have a duffle bag with my stuff and I am bringing two pillows and two blankets for us to use since he is bringing the tent. The blankets are in my bag and I'm holding the pillows. 

I have told him about my predicament with Michael and after 'testing' he agrees with me that Michael is my soulmate. His 'tests' have included many different and creative ways of 'causing me pain' to see if Michael reacts. He told me for the most part he has, but I wouldn't know because I have been distracted by things like a big fat textbook being thrown at me. How can a literature textbook be so big? He also has stabbed me with a fork multiple times, he has shoved me out of my chair, kicked a soccer ball straight into my gut, and more fun ways of torture.

"LUKE!!!" I hear Calum shout. I saw him with a soccer ball in his hands, a duffle bag thrown over one shoulder, and a tent bag over the other. 

"CALUM!!! I shout back. I quickly throw my bag over my shoulder, grab the two pillows, and run down the steps to greet him.

"Hey dude! Let's go put our stuff on a bus and get some seats." He says after he bro hugs me. 

I agree and we go and throw our stuff under the bus. We then hop on and get a seat somewhere in the middle. Calum is in The window seat. People eventually fill up the bus except for the row in front of us. 

"Come on Michael!" A shout from outside the bus came.

"Calm your tits Ash," Michael says as the two boys enter the bus. They went and sat in the two open seats in front of us. Michael took the window seat and Ashton sat next to him. 

\---

I need to mention something. ITS FUCKING HOT AS BALLS IN THIS FREAKING BUS. We've been driving for at least an hour and it feels like we are being baked in an oven. 

"That's it, I'm taking it off," Calum says.

"Holy shit, HE'S GOING TO TAKE IT OFF!" I shout.

"FUCK YEAH I'M TAKING IT OFF!" Calum shouts back, getting everyone's attention on the bus as he takes off his shirt. He got some well earned whistles and cat calls, I mean, the boy has got some abs. Even Ashton and Michael were looking. 

All of the sudden, I could feel that my Soulmate is in emotional pain. I feel flashes of anger, sadness, and shame mixed in the pain. It's throbbing intensely. I have to check to make sure it's Michael. I look up and see that he is staring straight at Calum, but his eyes aren't fully there. They looked sort of dazed, but in a bad way. If Michael is my soulmate, then he is the one that got kicked that one day. That was why he didn't want to take his shirt off. I don't know why he's feeling the way he is right now. I want to find out though. Or at least do something. Fuck I need to grow a pair and man up. Ok, I'm going to do it, I'm going to talk to him.

"Michael?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Yes?" He says as he focuses his gorgeous green eyes on me. I knew right then I'd do anything for him, anything to make him happy. Dammit, I'm such a sucker for him. Well.... I would suck his- WAIT FOCUS LUKE YOU'RE ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIM.

"Why do you look upset? Are you alright? If you are upset you don't need to be. I-I mean I'm sure you have your reasons but I-I think you needn't worry about anything because you're awesome and you're devilishly handsome and oh shit I'm going to stop now but um yeah...." I finished awkwardly. Score 0 for Luke, score 99 for awkwardness.

"Thanks Luke, you're not to bad yourself," he smiles and turns back facing forwards. Nudging Ashton, who was still staring at Calum, to turn around as well. 

I turned to Calum with wide eyes, silently asking him if that just really happened. He gave me a nod in return. 

Then I remembered something and turned back facing Ashton. He was sweating bullets, there was no way of hiding it. He looks like he is about to pass out. But the thing is, he's wearing a long-sleeved shirt and it's probably over 90 degrees. His shirt is soaked with his sweat and its gross, but he isn't taking it off. It made me extremely worried about him. I remember the way he was looking at Calum, and oh what if they're soulmates? I should observe a little more before jumping to that conclusion, besides Ashton seems like a happy guy. What could be wrong with a happy guy?

\----

"That's it! I've given up!" I say flopping down on the floor. Calum and I have been trying to pitch the tent for over 30 minutes. Nothings been working.

"Let's just sleep under the stars." Calum suggests.

"Sure."

So we spread out the the tent on the ground, Spread out both of the blankets on top, and then we put the pillows next to each other.

"There," I say and high-five him.

"What do you two boys think you are doing?" Mrs. Bridge asks.

"Uhhhh.... Sleeping under the stars?" I say. Fuck my awkwardness.

"Getting the full camping experience," Calum offered up.

"Fine. By the way, you guys have about an hour of free time before we have to meet by the campfire. So I suggest you put your pillows and blankets inside your tent and get it out later so it's protected," she says and walks of. 

"Okay let's go play some soccer." Calum says happily and I know I can't refuse. So we did what she suggested and we went out to find an area that we could play soccer. Eventually we found a field. There were a couple groups of people there. Michael and Ashton were sitting by a tree. 

"But Calum, you're too athletic for my long gangly self," I whined as he dragged me onto the field. 

"Stop being a baby Luke just let me practice."

"Finnnneee." 

So we passed it back and forth until eventually I flat out refused to do anything more and sprawled out in the middle of the field. Calum had already rid himself of his shirt and carried it in his hand as he walked towards me.

"Come on Lukey, I'm going to force you to be social for once," he says. He then grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Calum... Are you sure?" I ask as he starts dragging me towards where Michael and Ashton are sitting. 

"Yes it will be fine," he says.

"Hey, mind if we sit?" Calum asks the two boys after we reach them.

"Not at all," Ashton smiles at us. I notice something spark in Calum's eyes as we sit down with them. Oh my gosh..

"So Luke," Michael says. Holy shit.

"Yeah?" I say casually, playing it cool even though It's painful how nervous I am.

"I've heard you play guitar."

"Oh yeah he does, fucking great at it. He sings to. I actually sing as well and I play the bass too," Calum answers.

"Really? I play the drums and I sing a little bit, but I'm not that good. Michael sings and plays guitar and he's awesome," Ashton says.

"I'm sure you're great Ashton," Calum looks him in the eye. 

We then launch into a conversation about our favorite bands and stuff. We have a lot in common and get along well great. It feels like we all have known each other forever. 

It's then I notice something. Ashton's shirt sleeves had risen up and there are harsh red scars on both his wrists. I think he is Calum's soulmate. I immediately nudge Calum and discreetly gesture towards Ashton's wrists. 

Calum gasps. He immediately stands up and I watch as he pulls Ashton up and drags him a couple meters away to a different tree. He sits him down across from him and holds his hands. Calum starts saying things and soon tears are forming in both of their eyes. 

It was then I notice that I was left alone with Michael. 

"Michael, I have to say something. I'm pretty damn sure that we are soulmates."

"Well that's a bold way of putting it,"

"Oh I'm sorry. But um yeah whenever you're near I get strong feelings about you and I can feel your pain and I really want to help you." 

"Well thank you. I think we are Soulmates too. I figured it out after I kept feeling you tripping over everything,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine it's cute." He says and I blush. Suddenly I feel a pair of lips on mine. It feels amazing. I can feel a huge amount of love in the small act and I think this is what Mrs.Bridge was talking about when you kiss your soulmate.

"What was that for?" I ask as we break apart. Michael shrugs and pulls me onto his lap. I then ask him about the kick and he tells me about how his neighbor sometimes likes to kick him around. I immediately make him tell me his address and his neighbors looks. He laughs and tells me everything. We then just continue talking to each other and getting to know each other. 

After glancing back at Ashton and Calum, I think I understand why we feel each others pain. Ashton is currently being held close to Calum's chest while Calum is whispering sweet nothings to him. I think we feel our soulmates pain so that we can help each other, grow closer together, and understand each other. Although it may not be enjoyable to feel the person you love most in pain, you will be able to help them and make them feel better and that's all that really matters in the end.


End file.
